1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a humidifying system which is attached to an existing forced air heating system for humidifying the entire region of the house serviced by the forced air heating system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Humidifiers are commonly used in homes during the winter to supplement the drop in humidity due to heating systems. Hot air systems tend to lower the humidity more than other systems, due to the evaporation of water particles during heating. This, and the fact that hot air furnaces are the easiest to fit with humidifiers, have opened the prior to art such devices. Most prior art devices for hot air systems use a "wetted element". The stationary type of element, such as a sponge, is kept wet through use of a constant flow of water. The rotating elements comprise a wheel or drum covered by a pad which continually rotates in water. The humidifier is connected to the house hold water supply and accordingly need not be manually refilled. However, the evaporation of water leaves behind mineral deposits and cleaning is required.
Evaporative humidifiers typically employ a capillary action to draw water into the filter or pad. The material of the pad is selected for its ability to exhibit a wicking action. The evaporative systems have the advantage of using little energy, using tap water, and unlike impeller systems, do not spray bacteria into the air along with moisture. The filter or pad must be periodically replaced and cleaning is required to deter growth of undesirable microorganisms.
Ultrasonic humidifiers employ a transducer and nebulizer which oscillates at about 1.7 million times a second in order to form a cool mist. While few microorganisms are released into the air, an annoying white dust is produced from the tap water.
In steam mist systems, water flows into a heating chamber, where it is kept at the boiling point. As the water boils, it releases moisture into the air. The system kill microorganisms through the boiling of the water and emits little or no white dust, but requires a high consumption of energy and the heating element may require extra cleaning to remove the accumulated hard-water minerals.
Impeller systems employ a fan or impeller which pumps water upwardly and slings water droplets into the air. The systems require soft water, distilled water or a demineralization cartridge rather than being a simple, tap water system.
In the drum type humidifier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,673, a chamber is provided for holding tap water or other liquid which is applied to an evaporator medium of a rotating drum. The liquid is evaporated from the evaporator medium into a hot air stream of a furnace to humidity the air stream.
A disadvantage to the drum type humidifiers is the necessity of removing accumulated dirt, dust, lime and other material deposits accumulated in the water reservoir chamber. Minerals, such a lime, will adhere to the surfaces of the chamber and wheel, making the chemicals difficult to remove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,971 teaches the use of a liner for a drum-type humidifier which can be readily removed and replaced as needed. This, however, does not solve the problem of chemicals adhering to the wheel or other passage ways where water is in contact.
The chemical build-ups, that is mineral deposits in units such as these, can greatly reduce the efficiency of the humidifier. In areas where there is heavy chemical content in the water, the units can require constant cleaning.
The instant invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by eliminating many of the parts which are susceptible to chemical accumulation and by providing a readily disposable liner which serves to eliminate or minimize the cleaning operation normally associated with humidifiers.